


Sugar, sugar

by literatiruinedme



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Dom Betty Cooper, F/M, Honestly it's not even porn but like there's some smutty aspects, Napping, Pillow Talk, Porn with Feelings, Sub Jughead Jones, Sugar baby Jughead Jones, Sugar daddy Betty Cooper, Therapy spankings, Writer Jughead Jones, not that that’s important but we love universe building, pillow humping, plot if you squint, sub space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 21:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literatiruinedme/pseuds/literatiruinedme
Summary: Spankings aren’t always a bad thing.





	Sugar, sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Therapist: and what do we do when we feel lonely  
Me: subject my audience to weird kinks because i guess that’s what ‘writing my feelings’ has been reduced to?  
Therapist: we don’t have time to unpack all of that this week???
> 
> an idea i got after seeing a post about cole asking the paps at fashion week (i think?) to take his photo so he looked like a respectable businessman or whatever~ 
> 
> unbetaed

Coming home to the sound of Jughead's sweet moans and whimpers trailing down the hall from their bedroom was Betty's favourite part of the day; he wasn't always having fun in their bed when she wasn't around, but sometimes he graced her with gifts he didn't even realize he was giving.

After leaving her jacket, scarf, and bag by the door, she walked through the warm penthouse, stopping just shy of the master bedroom. 

He was laying over one of the pillows, her soft pink rose patterned sheets and white down comforter pooled around his hips as he rocked back and forth over the fluffy pillow. “Daddy,” he whimpered, holding the pillow tightly to his chest.

Betty smiled, leaning against the doorjamb as she wrapped her arms around herself. “Don’t you just look picturesque,” she breathed from her vantage point at the door.

Jughead gasped, glancing behind himself, eyes wild and hair plastered to his forehead with sweat. “Daddy?” He pushed up on his forearms when he met her gaze, shivering again as his hips rubbed against the pillow below him. He smiled lazily, sinking into the fluffy pillows after confirming she was standing in the doorway. “You're home.”

Betty smiled, nodding her head. “Have you been edging for me?”

“Yes, Daddy.” He nodded, smiling sheepishly as a blush rose over his cheeks. “I didn't touch, I promise.”

She stalked closer before sitting down on the bed. “How long?” she asked, slowly rubbing her hand up and down his back.

He chuckled, letting go of the pillow as he turned to face her. His eyes closed as he took a steadying breath. “What time is it?”

“Nearly dinner.”

Jughead sighed, rubbing his eyes. “I think I missed lunch.”

Betty frowned as she reached out to brush the back of her knuckles along his cheek. “Why don't you go make yourself a sandwich, kitten?”

He took a deep breath before nodding his head. “Probably a good idea.”

Betty hummed. “Make three.”

His brows furrowed. “Three?”

“One for now, one for both of us after.”

Jughead hummed, smiling as he sat up, stretching his arms over his head. “You're so smart, Daddy.”

Betty giggled, cupping his face in her hands as she leaned in to kiss his lips. “I just know how to take care of my angel.”

He blushed under her gaze, kissing her again before he pushed the blankets away, revealing the tiny lace shorts she'd laid out on her pillow when she left in the morning. 

Betty licked her lips before reaching out to slap his ass.

“Hey!”

She shrugged a shoulder. “Not my fault you're taunting me with that hot ass.”

Jughead rolled his eyes, glancing back at her to stick out his tongue before heading out the door.

Betty stood, walking over to her dresser to take off her earrings and the rest of her jewelry, leaving only the small promise ring he'd gotten her on her left hand. After removing her jewelry, she took a seat on the bed, focusing on her breathing as she listened to the faint sounds of Jughead wandering around the kitchen. 

“So, I got hungry,” Jughead said as he walked back down the hall. “Made a sandwich and ate it while-slash-before making the other ones.” He stopped at the door, taking another step onto the hardwood. “Everything alright?” Jughead asked from behind her.

Betty turned, smiling to herself as he set the plate down on the small decorative table by the door, freeing up his hands. “Long day at the office.” With a sigh, she offered him a tender smile as she pat her knee. “Crawl to Daddy,” Betty purred.

He looked downward, going quiet as he dropped to his knees.

She smiled when he obeyed; she loved watching his long, lithe form crawl for her in the comfort of their bedroom, where he was free to take comfort in her and she in him.

He stopped just shy of her, sitting back on his heels as he sat up straight.

“Good boy,” Betty praised, smiling at the soft pink rising over his cheeks when she leaned down to kiss his forehead. As she combed her fingers through his hair, she smiled when she noticed how he practically purred with contentment. “Did you have a good day, kitten?”

He nodded excitedly, leaning into her touch. “I did.”

Betty smiled when his eyes slipped shut. “Tell me about it while you help me get out of these stuffy clothes.”

Jughead trailed his palm along the course black fabric of her pencil skirt before he nodded, crawling off in the direction of their dresser. “I woke up to the most beautiful poem from the most beautiful girl-” He winked at her over his shoulder- referencing the little poem she had sent him when she got off of the subway on her way into work -before tugging the drawer open to rummage around for her pyjamas. “Then I got up and made myself breakfast.” He paused just long enough to bite down on the silky material, crawling back over to her. He waited patiently for her to take the clothing, setting it down beside her on the bed before he focused on the buckles on her heels.

“What did you make, baby?”

He smiled, setting her heel down next to the edge of the bed before moving onto the next. “I made pancakes,” he said excitedly. 

Betty hummed happily, reaching out to fix his hair. “Did you add my special ingredients?”

_ A dash of cinnamon and maybe a tablespoon of honey.  _

“No,” he mumbled with a frown, shaking his head. He pouted adorably as he met her gaze again. “They sucked, Daddy.”

She frowned, running her fingers through his hair before pulling away. “Oh, baby.”

He shrugged a shoulder before rising up on his knees, helping her slip out of her black nylons. “They weren't bad, you just make them the best, Daddy.”

Betty smiled, slowly unfastening the buttons lining her dress shirt.

“Daddy,” he whined, shoulders slumping as he sat down. “That's my favourite part.”

“No whining,” she tsked. “You don't want me to take your credit card, do you?”

He shook his head quickly, eyes wide.

They both knew she would never actually pull the rug out from under him financially and Jughead was almost never naughty, but Betty couldn't keep herself from teasing him.

And he teased back.

“I'll be good, Daddy,” he promised. He rose onto his knees, tucking one foot over the other as he sat down.

Jughead didn't have many tells, but Betty had become an expert in reading his every emotion and he was nervous-  _ anxious _ to be precise.

“Good.” Betty ran her fingers through his hair, relaxing when he seemed to be put at ease by her touch. “Now, tell Daddy what else you did.”

He didn't like to talk, but she found rambling through the mundanity of day to day life always grounded his whirring mind. 

Jughead sighed, nodding his head when he accepted her button up. He carefully refastened the buttons before folding the plain white fabric. “I attempted to make cookies.”

Betty's nose scrunched up. “Is that why it smelled like something was burning when I got home?”

He nodded. “Yes, Daddy.”

“Did you save me any?”

He glanced up at her, shaking his head after a moment. “No, they weren't any good.”

“I'm sorry to hear that.”

He nodded, tugging at the hem of her black pencil skirt, silently urging her to raise her hips. “I'm going to try them again,” he continued. Jughead zipped her skirt before folding and placing it with the other neatly folded articles of her clothing. “I just want to master one recipe so I can surprise you sometimes, Daddy.”

Betty smiled. “You're so thoughtful, kitten.”

He beamed down at his lap. “Thank you, Daddy.”

“You're welcome, my pretty little kitten.” She leaned forward to kiss his brow. “What else? Did you bake cookies all day?”

He shook his head. “No, I wrote a little.”

“How'd that go?” Betty asked hopefully.

“I managed to kill a few pages.”

“When did you decide to crawl back into bed?”

“Don’t really remember,” he admitted. “I just needed some friction and I can't touch-”

Typically, Betty wasn't possessive, but she and she alone provided him pleasure; he could touch with permission, but nine times out of ten she only allowed that when she was in the room with him (or about to be there).

He shrugged a shoulder. “So, I had to get creative.”

“That's my good boy,” Betty praised, pulling him in for a searing kiss after cupping the back of his neck. She smiled when he moaned against her mouth.

His hands stayed pinned to his sides, just like they were supposed to; there was to be no touching (of himself or her) without permission while he knelt before her. He followed when she pulled back.

Betty smiled, gingerly guiding him back to a seated position after tangling her fingers in his hair. “What else?”

“Oh,” he murmured, fighting back a blush. “I did some online shopping after a water run.”

Betty smiled. “And what did you buy today, my sweet?”

“I ordered a surprise.”

“I could just look at my accounts.”

He frowned, looking up at her with those big, desperate eyes that she knew she couldn't keep anything from. “Please, let me surprise you, Daddy.”

Betty sighed, shaking her head. “You know I can't resist you.”

He smiled adorably, his sweet expression making her chest burn with warmth.

“Come lay with me for a little while, pet.”

Jughead nodded, crawling around to his side of the bed before quickly dipping under the covers. He balanced on his forearms as he straightened up his pillows. After finding a small wet spot on his pillow that he must not have noticed before, he whined, flipping the pillow over. He flopped back against his pillow, curling up on his side as he waited for Betty to slip under the blankets.

She held her arm out after sinking below the covers, smiling when Jughead curled into her side.

He shivered as she ran the pads of her fingers up and down his spine. “Tell me about your day,” he breathed, wrapping his arm around her waist. “Please.”

She pulled the blankets higher around their shoulders, earning a sated smile from him. “It wasn't anything special,” she sighed. “Lots of paperwork and boring meetings.”

He frowned. “I'm sorry, Daddy. I wish you could have stayed with me.”

Betty hummed, leaning into his warmth. “Me too,” she admitted. 

His fingers drummed along her ribs as he stared straight ahead at the clean cream walls of their bedroom; she could practically hear the gears turning in his head. 

Slowly, her hand slid upward to play with his hair. “What's on your mind, kitten?” She kept her voice lighter than usual, knowing he needed her soothing presence more than anything else.

“I don't know,” he admitted weakly. “Everything's just-” He sighed. “Just a lot.”

Betty pulled him closer, pressing her lips to his forehead. “I can take it away,” she reassured him, brushing her thumb along his cheek.

He hummed as he curled closer, desperately seeking out her warmth. “I just want to be close to you.”

“Such a soft boy.”

He shushed her before snuggling closer with a sweet little smile on his lips.

A cringey sugar mama app may have brought them together (he joined as a way to pay rent and she joined at the behest of Cheryl Blossom, Betty's overbearing best friend and coworker), but they had passed a point where it was well established that he wasn't just some transaction and she wasn't his piggy bank. Betty may have kept a roof over his head and allowed him the freedom to work on his novel or do what he wanted during the day, but with the exception of their bedroom, they were equals.

After moving in with Betty, Jughead had quit his job as a bartender at a scummy pub downtown. She gave him a weekly allowance that he never came close to spending, but the money was his to do what he pleased. In exchange, Betty had three requirements: dinner at her choice of restaurant on Friday nights to show him off, she got to pick out what he wore (or didn't) every day, and therapy spankings for him every Thursday night after she came home from work. She, of course, understood that some weeks wouldn't allow for dinner and he recognized there were mornings she ran out without getting around to setting clothes out for him, but that was life.

“Can we go out tomorrow afternoon, Daddy?”

Betty nodded, smiling brightly. “Of course, kitten.” 

By no means was he a prisoner of the penthouse apartment they shared, but he never left without her permission. His texts and phone calls were the only notifications she bothered to pay attention for and she rarely took longer to respond then he took to get ready, so it was usually a non-issue if they were separated.

“Did you have a set adventure in mind?” she asked, threading her fingers through his hair. 

His eyes closed and he went quiet for a few moments. “I just want to get out for a little,” he admitted. “I might text JB and ask her if she's working but, I haven't decided yet.”

Betty smiled. “That sounds fun. We can go out to the shawarma place you like.”

His eyes popped open. “Can we please go?”

She chuckled, nodding her head. “Of course, kitten.”

He smiled warmly as he held her tighter. “Thank you, Daddy.”

Betty hummed happily as she closed her eyes. “Would you be opposed to taking a nap?”

Jughead chuckled warmly. “I'm already half-asleep,” he murmured, curling further into her embrace. “Whoever's up first wakes the other?”

Betty nodded. “Sounds like a plan,” she murmured, pulling him closer like a teddy bear. “I love you.”

He smiled as he pressed a kiss to her chest. “I love you, too.”

* * *

Slowly, Betty felt herself waking up to soft touches from the neck up. She groaned softly when warm lips pressed to hers. She smiled as they pulled away. “Good morning, cutie.”

Jughead made a noise of satisfaction before returning to press scattered kisses along her skin. “Sleep well?”

Betty nodded, stretching her arms over her head. “Beautifully.” She smiled when she noticed how Jughead had wedged himself between her thighs, his body warm and solid above her own. 

He wrapped his arms around her after a moment, pulling her closer. “I'm glad.”

Betty smiled, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. “How about you?”

“Really well,” he said with a sigh. “I hadn't realized how tired I was until we laid down.”

“Oh yeah?”

He nodded. “But  _ you _ were exhausted.”

She frowned. “Really?”

“Passed out immediately.”

“Were you up this whole time without me?” 

He shook his head with a small smile. “No, I took a nap and I let you sleep a little longer.”

Betty nodded, rubbing her eyes. “Playtime, then?”

He nodded excitedly. “If you're awake enough for it.”

Betty smiled, pulling him into a soft kiss. “Definitely.”

He helped her to her feet, watching as she stretched her arms over her head before they rounded the bed. Jughead knelt in his usual spot, setting his hands on his thighs as he waited for her to take her seat on the white bench at the foot of their bed. 

Betty pat her thighs after finally getting comfortable, smiling softly when Jughead took a deep breath before crawling over her lap.

He leaned forward, closing his eyes for a moment before shifting around to get comfortable. With a sigh, he finally settled down, gaze pinned to the cream carpet below them. He practically purred as Betty rubbed her hands in slow circles over the length of his back, quickly falling under the thrawl of relaxation.

“Do you want me to talk?” she asked, slowly running her fingers through his hair.

“You don't have to,” he murmured, wrapping his arms around her thigh. 

Betty frowned at the action before reaching out to dig her thumbs into the knots by his shoulders.

He jumped, making a noise of discontentment that quickly melted into a moan as Betty worked the kinks out.

“Did that feel nice, my angel?”

He nodded limply, shivering when Betty trailed her fingers down the length of his spine.

She smiled to herself at his reaction, shifting below him.

He gasped when her thigh pressed tightly to the thin lace of his panties. “Fuck.”

Betty smiled down at his back, continuing her exploration of the smooth skin of his neck before finally turning her attention to the lace covering his ass. The first blow was a warning, reminding him what was at hand and priming him for what was to come. “Ready, kitten?”

After taking a steadying breath, he nodded. “Yes, Daddy.”

Slowly, her free hand slid down to the small of his back, anchoring him in place. She hummed in satisfaction before firmly slapping her open palm against his skin, the thin lace dulling the familiar sting of her hand.

“One.” His tone was soft, almost relieved. “Thank you.”

Betty watched him take a steadying breath before smiling to himself. She felt a thrum of excitement at his reaction before slapping her hand down again.

His foot popped slightly. “Two, thank you.”

She slapped him ten more times at a steady rhythm and firmness, giving him just enough time to count and thank her before the next blow leaned. 

“Twelve-” He shuddered when she teasingly traced her index and middle finger along the hem of his panties. “Thank you,” he breathed, pushing his hips up, wordlessly encouraging her to take them off.

“Oh, kitten, you need to use your words to beg for what you want.”

He whimpered, burying his face in her thigh before glancing up at her. “Please take them off, Daddy. Hit me, I need it so bad.”

Betty couldn't help the grin that found its way to her lips.

His eyes widened slightly in anticipation before he licked his lips. “Hurt me.”

“You want that?” Her blood felt like it was humming with excitement.

He nodded. “Please, Daddy.”

Betty nodded, trailing her hand up the length of his spine. “Back on your knees, baby.”

Jughead swallowed thickly before complying, sinking back to the floor where he had been kneeling earlier. He waited patiently as Betty turned, walking off towards the toys stored safely in the drawer at the base of her armoire. She knelt before the drawer, pulling out a pair of gold cuffs held together with a simple gold chain and a sturdy wooden paddle. She glanced back at him over her shoulder. “Do you want to try the gag again?”

He frowned, shaking his head. “I didn't like it.”

Jughead had bought a ring gag to try out while doing some online shopping a few weeks before and they'd finally gotten around to using it during their session the week prior; he had ended up panicking to the point that his brain hadn’t understood that he couldn't shake it out of his mouth and they'd skipped out on any more play for the rest of the weekend.

She had stayed home with him the next day, happy to spend lots of time with her skin on his while his brain chemistry slowly returned to normal.

“What about-” Betty glanced over the contents of the neatly organized box, stopping when she saw four segments of simple black ribbon, two large and two small. “Close your eyes, kitten.”

“They're closed, Daddy.”

Betty smiled to herself as she wrapped her hair up with one length of ribbon before scooping up the other three. She closed the drawer, picking up the other two items before walking over to Jughead. After setting everything down, she set her hands on her shoulders as she sank down to her knees in front of him. 

He smiled softly as he inched closer.

“Lift your chin.”

He complied.

Betty picked up the longest remaining ribbon, tying it around his neck so the bow set in the centre of his throat. She raised his hands, tying the shorter ribbons around both of his wrists. “Open your eyes.”

His lashes fluttered open, his face more relaxed than before. His eyes were so soft.

“Do you feel pretty?” she asked, smiling as she threaded her fingers through his hair. 

He nodded happily, glancing at her hair before meeting her gaze again. “I like it when we match,” he admitted. “Thank you, Daddy.”

“You're welcome, kitten.” Betty leaned over to peck his lips before rising to her feet. She picked up the paddle, holding it out to him. “Start over and we work up to this?”

He gingerly took the paddle from her hand, running his fingers over the smooth finish on the cedar plank shaped into a rectangular paddle that was -in its entirety- no longer than the length of his forearm; a slow but firm introduction back into a routine he needed desperately.

Jughead was relatively laid back concerning most endeavours, but he needed his weekly beating or he would start to bottle things up and lash out; she had introduced the idea over dinner after he got far too frustrated with himself over getting the wrong vegetable from the grocery store for a meal she was making them.

He sighed heavily after finally making up his mind. “Yeah.” He started down at the paddle for another breath before handing it back to her. “I'm okay with that.”

Betty tipped his chin up with the end of the paddle, quirking a brow at him. “Promise?”

He smiled softly. “Yes, Daddy.”

Betty hummed, letting the paddle fall to her side before walking off to sit on the edge of the bench in front of the bed. She cracked her knuckles before smiling sweetly as she delicately pat her thighs. “Pick up the cuffs on your way, kitten.”

Jughead sighed, rubbing his palms along his thighs before leaning forward to pick the gold chain up with his teeth, his lace-covered ass held high in the air.

She smiled when he wiggled his butt teasingly before turning back to her, dropping the cuffs in her open and waiting palm. 

He crawled over her lap again, quietly awaiting further instructions. After spreading her legs to support his chest and hips, his body quickly relaxed when she ran her fingers through his hair.

“Hands behind your back.”

He nodded, crossing his forearms behind his back. He relaxed when she snapped the bands into place around his wrists, locking them together.

She trailed her fingers along the length of his spine, smiling at the noise of contentment he let out. “You look so pretty,” Betty purred, her smile growing into a wolfish grin when she saw a blush rising over his cheeks despite his smile. “Did you miss your bracelets?”

They'd traded the cuffs for the gag the week before, assuming it was a good idea to have his hands free so he could signal for her to stop -even if she still gently pinned his hands down with one of her own. 

He nodded, smiling softly to himself. “Yes, Daddy.”

Betty hummed before giving him another warning slap. “Are you ready, kitten?”

He nodded. “Normal set?”

“Yes.”

He let out a calming breath as he hooked his ankles. “Okay.”

“You don't sound very confident.”

He shrugged a shoulder. 

Betty frowned down at him. “What's wrong?”

“Nothing.”

She gripped his chin, making him look up at her. “Again.”

He sighed. “It's nothing, Betty.”

“Let me decide,” Betty encouraged, rubbing her hand up and down his back. “What's bothering you, angel?”

“I keep thinking about last week,” he murmured. 

“Let's take a little break.” She found the release on each cuff, helping him out of her lap and onto the bench beside her.

He looked at her lap before meeting her gaze. “Can I put my head down?”

Betty nodded. “Would you rather we lay on the bed?”

He shook his head, smiling warmly. “I've slept on far worse, a few minutes of talking won't kill me.”

Betty nodded, biting back a frown. She knew of Jughead's past in detail -talking came so easy between them- but there was a small part of her that wished she had known him earlier if only to have been there to support him through his difficult adolescence. She snapped out of her haze when Jughead rested his head on her thighs, reaching up to tap her nose after he was comfortable. “Come back to me.”

“Sorry.” Betty smiled, reaching out to comb her fingers through his hair, earning a satisfied moan from him. “I was just thinking.” 

Jughead hummed in acknowledgement, closing his eyes when she rested her hand on his chest. “About?”

She shook her head. “Nothing important.”

“Okay.” He nodded after a moment of hesitation. “But you're alright?”

Betty nodded with a smile. “Of course, Juggie.”

“Okay.”

She went quiet for a moment. “Are you still uncomfortable because of what happened last week?”

He shook his head. “Definitely not.” He sighed, shrugging a shoulder. “I’ve just been thinking about it.”

Betty hummed in understanding. “You know I'll stop as soon as you're not comfortable.”

“I know.” Jughead sighed. “And if I hadn't, last week would have confirmed that.”

She smiled, stroking the side of his face as she looked down at him. “You know your safeword?”

“Of course.”

“Okay,” Betty said as she rubbed her hand along his shoulder encouragingly. “Roll over and we can start again?” She hadn't meant for it to be phrases like a question but it had come out as one. 

He nodded before shifting to make himself comfortable over her legs. 

Betty smiled down at him, rubbing one hand up and down his back as she played with the hem of his lace panties.

“Please undress me,” he begged softly.

“Oh,” she purred. “But all you have on are your itty bitty panties.” She smiled to herself as his cheeks went red. 

“Please, Daddy.”

“Okay, kitten,” she finally settled on with a sigh, carefully working the thin black lace over the curve of his ass and down his thighs. Betty grinned when she felt his firm cock press against her thigh after he shifted to kick them off. 

Any other night, that would signal further play -sometimes a few minutes, others a few hours if they played their cards right- but Thursdays were too overwhelming for him to begin with. While he could definitely handle an orgasm, he had entrusted Betty with his wellbeing and she usually decided against it during the week. Besides, she saw the way he reacted to her saying  _ no _ and it was definitely something he enjoyed- even if he wouldn't admit it. 

“You naughty boy.” She spanked him with the paddle once, smiling at the squeak of surprise he let out before he began thanking her as he counted off the next set. “Turned on by just my hand?”

She could see his ears burning as he held his tongue. Another sharp  _ thwack _ of the paddle. “I'm speaking to you.”

“I'm sorry, Daddy,” he breathed after counting and thanking her, eyes closed tightly.

“Then answer me.”

He shivered when she brought the paddle down again. “Three. Thank you, Daddy.” He swallowed hard before letting his head fall forward. “I like it when you hit me-”

_ Thwack. _

“Fuck,” he mumbled under his breath. “Four. Thank you, Daddy.”

Betty grinned, curling her free hand into his hair, slowly rubbing her thumb along the back of his neck as she followed through with the rest of the set.

She gave him a moment to catch his breath after finishing, soothingly trailing his fingers along his back and shoulders as she placed a few lazy slaps of the paddle over his ass, nothing even close to before, just enough to keep his brain working on the chemical dump he desperately craved.

“More?” she asked after a few minutes.

He nodded eagerly, an amused smile on his lips. “Yes, Daddy.”

Betty nodded, sliding her hand down to the small of his back before lining the paddle up with the tender, pink skin of his ass.

The fourth set was always a tipping point. 

If Betty hit him the right way, she could set him on a path that would crack him like an egg, allowing his overworked brain a flood of happy chemicals that had him floating for hours; if he wasn't reacting the right way they could fall into the trap of the week before, robbing him of that happy, dreamy state he craved only to leave him with distilled panic.

“Ready, kitten?”

He nodded eagerly. “Yes, Daddy.” His body jolted when she brought the paddle down, one of his legs popping up involuntarily. “One,” he gasped. “Thank you, Daddy.”

She smiled as he stammered when he thanked her.

The fourth set was always the loudest. After so many hits, he was always the least reliable to keep a count. Their sessions were for him to let go and she couldn't help but smile at the slow build-up to the release he desperately needed finally barreled on.

_ Thwack. _

He moaned. “Two, Daddy.”

Betty's hand circled his back soothingly before she slapped him again.

He cried out, his hands curled into fists as he pulled against the cuffs.

_ Perfect. _

Betty slapped him again. They had a safeword that he knew like the back of his hand- only that would stop her now.

“Betty- fucking-” He shuddered when she spanked him again. “Don't do-” He trailed off, shaking his head while she continued. “Get off of me!”

_ Seven. _

“Betty,” he whimpered.

_ Eight. Nine. _

“Please,” he begged, locking his ankles. His body trembled over her knee.

Betty quickly finished the set, observing him as she determined whether they needed another set or not.

Her body relaxed at the first sob that escaped him. She never wanted to see him cry, but he needed it and she knew he would feel better in the coming days- even if his ass would not.

He took a shaky breath before finally falling apart. “I've been so bad, Daddy.”

“It's alright, kitten.” Betty unlocked the cuffs, setting them off to the side before she helped him sit up, tangling her fingers in his hair as he wrapped his arms and legs around her. “Relax for me.”

He trembled as he held her close, taking in shaky breaths.

“Relax, kitten.” She rubbed her hand in slow circles over his back, smiling to herself as he pulled her closer. “You did so wonderful for Daddy.”

“But I-”

Betty shushed him. “You don't need to worry about a thing, angel. Just relax for me.”

He nodded, shivering in her arms as he buried his face in her neck. Slowly, his breathing settled even as he continued crying onto her shoulder. 

“You did so well today,” she breathed, carefully rocking him back and forth.

He made a noise of contentment, tense for the excess of adrenaline rushing through his body.

“Relax for me,” she encouraged once more. She'd have to keep reminding him until the adrenaline burned off, but getting to hold him afterwards was always her favourite part of Thursday nights.

Jughead would do just about anything for her, whether that be watching garbage reality television with her or sitting in her lap any other night, but he was always so pliable and uninhibited after finally letting go.

There was just something so open about that moment that Betty couldn't help but love. “Do you feel good?”

He giggled before nodding weakly. “Good tingly,” he murmured, pressing his face into the crook of her neck. 

Betty smiled to herself, giving him a tight hug. She pressed a feather-light kiss to his shoulder after letting her arms loosen around his waist. “Relax for me.”

He took a shaky breath before exhaling as his body loosened. 

“Good boy.”

He practically purred above her.

“I have an idea,” she said after he finally stopped crying, pulling him even closer. “Why don't you lay down so I can rub some lotion on your cute little butt and we can get under the blankets?”

He smiled against the crook of her neck. “Thank you, Daddy.”

Betty smiled, gingerly tipping his head back. She cupped his face in her one hand as the other dried his face. “You don't have to thank me, kitten.”

He closed his eyes, sighing deeply when her hand wrapped around the back of his neck. 

“How do you feel, baby?”

He smiled softly, eyes bleary and unfocused, his blue irises were a thin ring around his deep black pipals as he looked at her again. “Fuzzy,” he murmured before yawning. He clumsily rubbed his closed eyes before looking at Betty again. “I think I can walk if you want to lie down.”

Betty nodded, helping him stand. She wrapped her arms around his waist when his knees buckled. “Oh,” she giggled, holding him up as they rounded the corner of the bed. “I think you're wrong there, kitten.”

He hummed, resting his head on hers as she peeled the edge of the blankets back. “I'm sorry.”

Betty helped him lay down on his stomach before kneeling in front of his nightstand. “You don't have to be, kitten.” She pulled out a bottle of unscented lotion, setting it down on the nightstand before she grabbed a bottle of water and a bar of chocolate. She closed the drawer, rising again before she set the water down. “Do you want some chocolate?”

“Please,” Jughead murmured with a nod.

Betty hummed, carefully unfolding the paper wrapping before she sat down on the edge of the bed. “Turn towards me.”

Jughead turned to look at her, his lips parted when she held a square of chocolate out to him.

“Sixty-five percent cocoa from Bariloche.”

He hummed happily as he sucked on the square chocolate before biting down. “Where's that?”

“The chocolate capital of Argentina.”

He accepted another square before he closed his eyes. “Fancy.”

“Hershey's is just not good enough for my angel.” Betty set the chocolate down before picking up the lotion. She squeezed a small amount out onto her hand, rubbing it between her palms to warm it before turning back to Jughead. “Oh, baby,” she breathed. “You're red and purple all over.”

He hissed when she tentatively brushed her fingers along his soft skin before settling back into the mattress. “You're working from home tomorrow?”

Betty hummed in affirmation. 

He nodded, relaxing under her ministrations. “Can you work on your laptop tomorrow?”

_ Can you stay in bed with me all day? _

Betty smiled, putting more lotion on her hands before moving up to massage it into his back. “Of course, angel. You just have to promise me that you won't distract me until after noon.”

“I’m sure I’ll be up later in the day anyway.”

Betty grabbed his water, cracking the seal before holding it out to him. “Drink.”

Jughead weakly pushed up on his forearm, letting her hold the bottle as he drank greedily; his hair was in his face, making him look even more ruffled and submissive. He made a noise when he was satisfied, humming happily when she pulled the bottle away. 

“Was that enough for you?”

Jughead nodded as he lay down once again. “For now.”

Betty chuckled. “Are you ready for bed, kitten?”

He nodded weakly. 

She pulled the blankets out from under his feet, carefully maneuvering them up to his shoulders. Betty walked around the bed, sliding up to his side. She snuggled into him, wrapping her arms around his waist, her skin pressed to his.

He leaned into her touch, prompting her to inch closer. “Hi,” Jughead murmured as her nose brushed his. 

She kissed the tip of his nose. “Hi.”

He closed his eyes as a shy smile found its way to his lips; he buried his face in the pillow they were sharing in a half-assed attempt to hide his joy. After pulling Betty closer, he let out a relaxed sigh. “Thank you for spanking me.”

Betty smiled, careful of his tender skin as she moulded her body to his. “Thank you for being such a good boy.”

He huffed. “You're too forgiving.”

“No.” Betty leaned forward to kiss his cheek. “You were perfect for me, kitten.”

He went quiet for a few moments. “Thank you.”

“I love you.”

He smiled against her skin. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so ideally to drop a homie into subspace you have up go through like 4 to 5 sets with gentle stimulation in-between so please don't use this as a step by step guide for anything. Do your own research and make sure you and your partner are being safe and communicating with one another.


End file.
